Kingdom Hearts III: Another Story
by KeyofOblivion
Summary: It's only been a few days since Sora and his crew saved Kingdom Hearts from the clutches of Organization XIII, but new trouble arises as a 14th member has been spotted.Not only that, but a strange boy named Dimitri has just crashlanded on the Destiny Isla
1. Prologue: There Exists Another

**Yay, the first chapter of my first Fanfic is complete . Hope you enjoy the beginning**

**- KeyofOblivion

* * *

**

Kingdom Hearts III

**Another Story**

**Prologue**

Darkness...

The endless darkness that seemed to plague the city streets. Darkness was always the subject of fear and chaos throughout time, only outmatched by the powerful glow of the shining light of the moon and in fact, the moon seemed to be the only light within this dark city. Not a light shown through any of the windows, not one living thing stirred the silence, only a dank mist swept calmly along the ground. Nothing except one figure ran through the mist-covered streets.

He was tall at the very least, 5'8", maybe taller. He almost completely blended in with the night surrounding him due to what he wore. He wore an opened black woolen jacket overtop what appeared to be a tight, black leather vest, zipped up to about the center of his chest. On his legs were a pair of baggy black jeans held up by a brown(but not visible) belt. On his feet were a pair of knee-high, black boots(not all of it could be seen due to the fact that it was kept underneath his pants.) The only other colors that could be found(if one decided to look hard enough were his nearly white skin, flickering silver eyes, and short platinum hair.

The strangest feature about him though (if anyone was around to point it out that is), would be the fact that in his right hand, he carried a rather large and strange-looking black key, held like it was a sword... a Keyblade. To be more exact, this particular Keyblade was known as Oblivion

Mystery Boy: "How long are you going to keep following me"

At once, ten black ant-like things with glowing yellow eyes sprouted up from dark blots within the ground and surrounded him. The boy raised his Keyblade in a defensive position, his body poised and ready to strike at the first moment. Three of these strange creatures began to violently shake and almost instantly lunge for a jump attack with razor-sharp claws, while the other seven closed in to surround. With the nearly inhuman speed, the boy disappeared and all that could be seen and heard were a few quick flickers of light and the sounds of razor-sharp steel. The strange kid appeared on the ground only a few inches away from where the Heartless were about to strike and continued to run as every enemy exploded into what looked like black clouds of smoke.

Mystery Boy: "I don't know why I even waste my time with you freaks..."

Mystery Boy(yelling): "ANYONE ELSE WANT A PIECE OF ME!"

Unknown Voice: "You wield a Keyblade...and as long as you do...they will never stop coming..."

Mystery Boy: "Whose there... show yourself coward!

A doorway of dark energy appears on a nearby wall behind the boy and a tall, skinny man steps out of the portal. He was dressed in a long black coat that fell to the floor while a hood covered his face.

Mystery Boy(angrily): Who are you supposed to be?

The hooded man says nothing and simply walks toward the boy. Feeling somewhat threatened by this strange newcomer, the boy again raises his Keyblade defensively and charges toward this mysterious figure, ready to strike at contact. Before he could reach him however, the man had disappeared into nothing. For a moment, the boy stood confused yet still alert. He turned around just in time to perform a Guard just as a wicked-looking, black and red claymore was about to strike. His attack parried, the hooded man steps back and tries to dodge as his opponent charges forward while delivering a set of wild slice.

Hooded Man: Very good Dimitri...you are indeed fit for that Keyblade's powers...

Dimitri: How...do you know my name...

Hooded Man: Oh I know quite a lot about you, how you've been chosen by a Keyblade and how you seek to use it's phenomenal powers protect this... "wasteland" you call home, totally unaware of what your true destiny is...

Dimitri: Heh...I don't really care about my destiny so save your breath old man and get out of my way!

Dimitri runs again while using his free hand to reach inside his jacket, finally pulling it out to reveal a keychain shaped like a pair of crisscrossed angel wings. Dimitri gripped it tightly as a light erupted from the keychain and a pure white Keyblade shaped like Oblivion and endowed with heavenly silver wings appears. Ready to finish the stranger off, Dimitri lifted both Keyblade and holds them upside down, dragging them as he ran. This time though, the Hooded Man teleports right in front of his attacker, grabs him by the neck, and lifts him off the ground.

Hooded Man: I'm terribly sorry but I can't have you interfering with my Heartless anymore...

Dimitri: N..No

Hooded Man(laughs coldly): Take one last good look at your precious "home", for very soon...the Heartless will have completely engulfed it in darkness...

Dimitri:...

Hooded Man: Enough talk, begone!

With those final words, the Hooded Man opens up another dark portal and throws Dimitri in, watching as he helplessly falls into the darkness on a direct collision course to God only knows where...

* * *

So, what did you guys think?

R&R people and please NO FLAMES, remember that this is my FIRST fic so if you've got something good or encouraging to say shoot, if not...then shut up! Anyways, next chapter should be up real soon but until then, bye

- KeyofOblivion


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Guest

**HOORAY, two chapters in one day(although this is a big for me because it's my first ever fic). Anyways, after several changes to the rating and chapter2 itself, I'm content with the contents. This chapter in particular isn't as serious as the prologue and contains some humor and minor cursing(from Dimitri, but not Sora and the others because I say so MUHAHAHAHAHA) Anyways, on with the show!

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**The Unexpected Guest**

In the Universe, there are many worlds. All of them are different in one way or another. Until a while ago, they had been disconnected and no one who lived on them knew of each others existence. However, one year ago a boy wielding the mysterious weapon known as the Keyblade, his name was Sora. Together along with his comrades, Donald and Goofy and the ever mysterious but kind King Mickey, they were able to seal two entities, one being the Heartless and the other a group of powerful Nobodies who called themselves the Organization XIII. When we last left Sora, he and his two best friends, Riku, and Kairi, managed to return to their homeworld of Destiny Islands, and life for them has become peaceful...really peaceful...so peaceful... that it's becoming super boring! Going back to the story, we find Sora and Riku sitting on a Poapu tree, relaxing while looking into the beautiful blue sea.

Sora: So Riku...

Riku: Hmm?

Sora: What d'you think it was...The Door to The Light?

Riku: I dunno, but...

Kairi: HEY!

Sora & Riku: Kairi?

They both looked over at the bridge and saw everyone's favorite red-head, Kairi. In her hands, she was carrying a small bottle with a piece of parchment inside.

Kairi: Hi guys!

Sora & Riku: Hey Kairi, what's that?

Kairi: A message from someone, I think it's for you Sora.

Sora: For...me?

Sora curiously took the bottle and popped off the cork. Emptying the paper onto his hands, he began to read the message:

Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,

We've got trouble kids, It looks as though someone who looks like a member of the Organization has been popping up in different worlds and causin' a whole lotta trouble with both the Heartless and Nobodies. Please come to the castle as soon as you can and see Master Yen Sid, I think he may know something of what's going on

Sincerely,

King Mickey Mouse

Sora: Another member of the Organization...but how can that be?

Riku: Something isn't right, what do you think Kai..

Kairi: Guys...what's that?

Kairi point into the sky as what looked like a figure covered in a silver aura fell like a meteor at high speed in the deep water out in the sea. The trio instantly knew what it was...

Sora, Riku, Kairi: A person!

Sora and Riku both bravely dove into the water and swam over to the unconscious young man that had dropped into the ocean. With some good teamwork, they finally managed to drag him onto the shoreline. Kairi listened at his chest for any signs of a heartbeat. She gasped and said...

Kairi: He's not breathing!

Sora: Well we've got to do SOMETHING

Riku: He needs mouth-to-mouth respiration!

Kairi: I'll do it...

Sora & Riku: No!

Kairi: Huh?

Sora: I mean...you don't...um...really need to

Kairi: Okay...then one of you guys help him

Sora and Riku both just stared and shakily accepted

Sora: Riku...um...you know what to do

Riku: I ain't kissing him...

Sora: Well someone has to...

Kairi shot a cold-looking glare at Sora and he accepted in an almost scared tone, while Riku just stood and said, "Woah..." Sora nervously bent down overtop of the boys head and puckered up, ready to give oxygen. Unfortunately however, the boy's silver eyes shot right open in a horrifying expression as he stared rather shaken. Almost immediately, his confusion turned into blind fury. He remained silent and smiled with a sinister glare

Dimitri(angrily): WHAT THE FUCK!

With those angry words, he kicked Sora square where the sun don't shine, watching with some form of cruel satisfaction as he fell over in extreme pain and confusion.

Dimitri(still angry): I'LL KILL YOU!

Riku & Kairi: 00

* * *

So, what did you guys think. R&R people, and NO FLAMES

- KeyofOblivion


	3. Chapter 2: The New Kid

**Three cheers everyone, my third chapter is up. Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews fans and stick around for another to be submittted in a bit(if I can get to writing it though )

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**The New Kid**

Silence...

Nothing but complete silence enveloped the living room of Sora's humble home, all except for the somewhat annoying Tick...Tick...Ticking of an old clock that hung on the wall. Sitting on a comfortable sofa was Sora, Riku, and Kairi; while their unexpected guest decided to sit across from them in a squishy leather easy chair. For quite some time, they have been staring at each other, never bothering to speak...that is of course since the rather strange incident that occurred an hour ago...

FLASHBACK

Dimitri(angrily): WHAT THE FUCK!

Kairi & Riku: 0.0

Sora(screaming...duh): OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Sora squirmed painfully on the ground after just having a steel-toed boot deliver a kick right in the groin, while Riku and Kair merely stood and watched with a mix of amazement and sheer confusion/terror...

Dimitri(still angrily): I'LL KILL YOU!

Miraculously...really, Sora managed to recover quickly and stood up in a very herky jerky fashion, his right eye still twitching with pain...

Sora: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!

Dimitri: Who are you!

Riku & Kairi: uhh...

Dimitri(draws Keyblade): Answer me!

Sora, Riku, Kairi: A Keyblade!

Dimitri: I said answer me!

With those ferocious words, Dimitri charged straight towards Sora and brought his Keyblade down. Sora had just managed to draw his and parry the blow with Guard. Riku summoned Way to Dawn and Kairi pulled out the Oathkeeper, both dashed in to help their friend.

Sora: Settle down kid!

Dimitri: Shut up!

Dimitri glanced with one eye towards Riku and Kairi's keyblades and used his right hand to draw into his jacket and pull out his Angelo Keyblade to block both of their attacks while jumping back on impact a few feet away from the commotion, arming both of his Keyblades in a offensive stance.

Dimitri: Now we finish this!

Sora: I said were not your enem...

Dimitri: Silence!

Dimitri lifted Oblivion and began to charge a powerful Fira spell, aiming straight at Sora. Before this could be accomplished however, a loud thunk echoed across the Island as he fell unconscious from being hit on the head by Kairi's Oathkeeper.

Kairi:...Sorry about that...

Sora & Riku:...0.0

Kairi: So...what should we do with him...

Sora: Let's take him to my house, he should cool down once he recovers...

End of Flashback

Resuming to where we left off before the flashback, everyone was staring at eachother until Sora's mom waltzes in and breaks the silence...

Sora's Mom: You never told me you had an extra guest coming over, I would've made more for dinner.

Dimitri: It's okay Ma'am...I'm...not really all that hungry...

Mom(walks out): Nonsense, you shouldn't have to be excluded, I'll go prepare more and you just relax awhile with Sora.

Sora: Let me get this straight...

Dimitri:...

Sora: You used to live in this big world called Moon City until one day, the Heartless just showed up out of nowhere...

Dimitri: Heartless...?

Sora: Those, little ant things you were talking about.

Dimitri: So that's what they're called...

Sora: Anyways, You said you were thrown into a dark portal and ended up in our Islands all because of this hooded man dressed all in black.

Dimitri: That's correct...

Riku: But that still doesn't explain how you have not one...but two Keyblades.

Dimitri: It's hard to put into words...but...they both just appeared in my hands when I was first attacked by the Heartless along with this voice saying that I am the Second One...

Riku: Second One?

Sora: The Second Key...?

Dimitri: I think so...but as soon as they came, I was able to access skills and powers I never knew I possessed. It actually felt like I was a naturally born to use these Keys.

Sora: If you have a Keyblade, then that means your our ally, were here to help you.

Riku: So you shouldn't have attacked us like that.

Dimitri: I...apologize, I was so frightened and confused while falling through the darkness, that I must've gone berserk from the stress and would've really hurt someone if not for this lovely young lady over there.

Kairi(giggles): Well your very welcome Dimitri.

Sora & Riku: cough girl-stealer cough

Dimitri(glaring): What was that...

Sora: Oh nothing...anyway, we gotta get to the Castle.

Riku: Your right...we have wasted enough time just sitting around.

Kairi: If you two are going on another adventure, then I'll come with.

Sora & Riku: But...it's too dangerous Kairi, you might get hu...

Kairi: None of that, I'll be fine, I've got a Keyblade too y'know. Plus, I REALLY don't feel like spending another boring school year without you guys.

Sora: Okay okay, you can come.

Riku: Are you sure Sora?

Sora: Who knows, she could be a great help to the team.

Kairi: Yippee!

Sora: Okay, let's go!

Kairi: wait guys, aren't we forgetting someone?

Sora: Hmm?

Kairi: Dimitri

Dimitri: Hmm?

Dimitri had been sitting in the armchair, silently watching the sun set over the horizon.

Sora: Dimitri, would you like to join our group?

Dimitri: Do...you forgive me for...uh...you know...

Sora: Of course I forgive you, I can understand you were angry.

Dimitri: But...I almost killed all three of you...I don't know what could happen if I am overcome by my rage again...

Sora: Are you serious...I've never seen anyone with Keyblade skills like yours before. And just think, with you on the team, the Heartless won't stand a chance. Were all looking for the same guy, so why shouldn't we all go together.

Dimitri: Well...okay.

Sora: Okay then let's go guys.

With those final words, Sora Riku, and Kairi, along with their newest comrade; the enigmatic but powerful Dimitri. They set out towards Disney Castle to speak with King Mickey.

* * *

And that's the third chapter. R&R and remember, NO FLAMES!

- KeyofOblivion


	4. Chapter 3: The Reunion

**Next chapter up, hope you like the wise babblings of Master Yen Sid.

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Disney Castle**

Unlike most worlds in the Universe, Disney Castle had to be the most humorous(depending on what you'd call as humorous). Dominated by colors of every time, everyone in the this particular world were cartoony and fun-loving animals, but among the greatest was it's ruler, the wise and hearty King Mickey Mouse and his wife Minnie Mouse. Not only is Mickey Mouse a marvelous and just king, but a brave warrior who helped to seal Kingdom Hearts with Sora one years ago. For quite some time, everything has been peaceful with not a Heartless in sight ever since the huge attack on the Cornerstone of Light, the perfect moment for our four heroes as they arrive on the Gummi Ship.

As soon as the craft landed, the door opened up with Dimitri the first to come out, looking a bit paler then he usually does...

Dimitri: Remind me to buckle up and hold on tight the next time you decide to do a bunch of flips in the middle of space...

Kairi: I didn't know you had motion sickness Dimitri, why didn't you tell us?

Dimitri: I wouldn't want to be a bother...

Kairi: There's no shame in admitting your weaknesses.

Dimitri: If you say so...

Sora: DONALD, GOOFY!

Sora tumbled onto the ground as a anthro duck and dog man tackle him, both shouting, "SORA!"

Sora: How are you guys?

Goofy: You shouldn't be asking us, we should be asking you, A-hyuck(I didn't really know how to spell it so I'm not gonna use it that much during this story, my apologies to all Goofy fans)

While Sora, Donald, and Goofy were catching up, Dimitri, Riku, and Kairi were standing to the side, saluting as the King walked towards them.

Dimitri, Riku, Kairi: Good evening Your Majesty!

King Mickey: Now fellas, theres really no need to salute every time ya meet me. Were friends and to me, were all equals no matter what position we hold. So just call me Mickey from here on in.

Dimitri, Riku, Kairi: Sure thing Your Magest...er...Mickey.

Mickey: I see we have someone new with us.

Sora: Yeah King Mickey, that's Dimitri. He just fell on the Island awhile ago. He says the guy that sent him there is the same one that you said looks like an Organization member in your note.

Mickey(offers a hand): Pleased to meet'cha Dimitri

Dimitri: It is an honor to be in your presence sir.

After all the introductions were done from Dimitri to Donald and Goofy(because I'm too lazy to post them), everyone gathered in the throne room where Master Yen Sid, Mickey's teacher in the arts of magic, was waiting.

Everyone: Good evening Master Yen Sid

Yen Sid said nothing and merely raised a hand, noting everyone that they should get to the talking.

Dimitri: Um...good evening sir, my name is Dimi...

Yen Sid(smiling): There is no need to introduce yourself Second Keymaster, I already have foreseen your arrival as well as what part you will play in this most dangerous of journeys on which you are about to embark.

Dimitri only stood, amazed at the enormous magical energy radiating from this old man.

Yen Sid: An now for our discussion. It is true that there is someone about causing trouble in the worlds with not only the Heartless, but also the Nobodies...

Sora: There's more of them!

Yen Sid: Though you did manage to destroy a multitude of them Sora, like the Heartless, many still remain wherever a heart has been stolen by the Darkness. I must say, though it is quite unusual for Heartless and Nobodies to such enemies yet sufficiently need each other in order to define and comprehend what they perceive to be "existence". Regardless of this, make great admiration that you reduced great numbers of the both of them. Moving on. As I have mentioned, there have been reports of a mysterious figure going about and continuing the spread of Darknes throughout the worlds. I also know that from what you have described your enemy by, they are for certain the same man. What I am unable to foresee is whether or not he is number XIV. However as you pursue him, you must be aware of two things...

Yen Sid snaps his fingers and two clouds of smoke appear as a Shadow Heartless and a Dusk Nobody emerge, all too lifelike to perceived as illusions by ordinary people.

Yen Sid: The first is let it be known that Heartless and Nobodies will attack and work together as one force, rather than a separate entity. snaps again What you are to be on the lookout for is this.

The Heartless and Nobody both walk towards each other as a pool of darkness envelops them both. Everyone gasped as a horrific creature emerged from the pool. It looked like a NeoShadow that had grown twice as large and was colored white with black markings. Like a Dusk, it had a zipper for a mouth that had wicked-looking sharp teeth when opened. It's arms held long, sharp claws and in the center of it's chest stood the crests of the Heartless and Nobodies melded together in a mix of half white and half black.

Yen Sid: I can see you are fearful, and indeed this abomination is to be reckoned with. This is the forbidden melding of a Heartless and a Nobody corrupted with large amounts of Darkness. What you see before you is the final production of Xehanort's research of the Heart.

Sora: You...you mean we have to fight things like these.

Yen Sid: Show no more fear, for as long as you hold the Keyblade, these entities cannot truly harm you. For remember that these beings not only possess the strengths of the Heartless and Nobodies, but their weaknesses as well.

Yen Sid snaps his fingers and the merged being disappears, while a replica of the evil dark fairy Maleficent stands in it's place.

Yen Sid: The second you must watch for is Maleficent, though she has not shown any signs of retaliation, she will most certainly work with the King's nemesis, Pete, to spread the Darkness as well, make no mistake of that.

Sora: No problem, if she wants a fight, she's got one, right guys!

Dimitri, Riku, Kairi: That's right!

Yen Sid: Before you leave however, Dimitri, I must insist that we forge you a new set of traveling clothes...

Dimitri, along with everyone else, looked over his outfit. Indeed he did need new clothes, as his previous one were still a bit damp(along with the unpleasant smell of seaweed) as well as the fact that they were torn and covered with sand in a few places.

Dimitri: Well...I guess I really do need some new threads. What do you have in mind Master?

Yen Sid: That isn't for me to decide, but for Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Ladies, if you would be so kind...

At once, three old ladies dressed in red, blue, and green and with tiny little wings appeared in a flash of light. These were the three good fairies who had previously helped Sora by giving him a set of magical garments at the start of his last journey.

Sora: Hey, how have you three been?

Flora: Very well dear, very well, and how are your garments doing?

Fauna: Is it's magic still intact?

Merryweather: Does it need a little boost to it?

Sora: No Not me, but he definitely does.

Sora joyfully pointed at Dimitri, who was quietly leaning against a nearby pillar, thinking to himself...

Flora: Oh dear...Master Yen Sid informed us that a strapping young lad was on his was, and that he was in dire need of some a new set of traveling clothes, but I didn't think it would be this much of a need, don't you agree ladies?

Fauna & Merryweather: Yes indeed.

Flora: Alright, you know what to do girls.

Fauna and Merryweather both went over to Dimitri and tugged on hems of his sleeves, practically dragging him over until he was standing right in front of all three of them. Flora nodded to them and raised their wands in perfect synch.

Flora: It's our latest design, we hope you'll enjoy it.

With those words, all three of the fairies gave a flick of their wands and three lights, first flashing the colors of the rainbow, and then changing into a rapidly blinking beam of black and white, shot straight towards Dimitri. At once, a pillar of extremely bright light erupted from the ground and engulfed him. For a few moments, all stood still until the light dissipated.

Sora: Woah...

Riku: Awesome...

Kairi: Amazing...

Dimitri's clothes had indeed undergone a drastic change. All of his original clothes had been changed into all black leather. His jacket now had a leather hood, his vest now had a collar with a cross-shaped zipper holding it together at the neck, his pants retained their shape with the fact that it was now less baggy but not tight at all, and his boots were still knee-high and still were concealed under his pants, and he now had a pair of black, fingerless gloves on his hands. Along the sleeves and hemof his jacket andpantswere an intricate white flame design along with two outspread wings imprinted on his back. Along with his original belt(which was of course black now) a silver chain had been attached at each side of his legs. Zippers could now be seen along the elbows and knees as well as along the fronts of his boots. Amazed by this gift, Dimitri felt like he was going to fall over, but stood proudly and held his breath as he proceeded to thank the three for their gift.

Dimitri: Th...Thanks

Flora: Oh it's no trouble at all besides, you'll need these clothes for your journey. Like Sora's, they also have special powers and as consolation, we present to you a gift.

All of the fairies shot an orb of silvery blue light into the air and the one by one, they disappeared. Curiously, Dimitri held out a hand and touched the orb, and almost jumped back as it's light enveloped his body. When that too dissipated, all of Dimitri's clothes had turned a luminous silver color. But was really amazing was that fact that in his right hand, he held Oblivion and in the other he held Way To Dawn! Everyone just stood still, amazed and confused as they just had begun to realize that Dimitri could now merge with Riku! After experimenting with his new power for a few moments, Dimitri returned to normal and Riku appeared, slightly frightened...

Riku: Don't...ever do that again without telling me first...got that?

Dimitri: Sorry, I couldn't help it.

Yen Sid: If we are all done, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Dimitri, I bid you farewell.

And just like that, Yen Sid disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sora: What're we waiting for, let's get going to Hollow Bastion. We can start there and ask anyone if they've seen number XIV.

As soon as everyone was back in the Gummi Ship, along with Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey,; they all blasted off for their first world, Hollow Bastion.

* * *

One of the best things I like about KH2 is the change in Sora's outfit and it's ability to merge with Donald or Goofy or both. That's where my idea to give Dimitri a new look and Riku merge power. Half because the ladies think he's hot and because I hope to see them think he's hotter in black leather, and the other half because I've always wanted to see a Drive power with Riku as the one to merge with. I'm trying to think of other merge forms at the moment so R&R(NO FLAMES) and if you have a suggestion, than in the name of all that is holy tell me!

-KeyofOblivion


	5. Chapter 4: Heartless Alert, Part 1

**Quick quiestion. What do you guys think the next world should be, from your own opinions. I'm definitly going to do:**

**1. Lion King 2: Simba's Pride( that will most likely be made after the next World, because I'm dying to write using Sora, Donald, and Goofy's animal forms, as well as the animal forms of Dimitri, Riku, and Kairi)**

**2. Pirates of the Carribbian: Dead Man's Chest (if I can get tickets to see it when it comes out.)**

**3. Haven't decided on this one yet...o.o

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**Heartless Alert! **

**Part 1**

When we last left off, Sora and the gang had just blasted off from Disney Castle with Donald, Goofy, and the King after speaking with Yen Sid about their newest enemy. We now find them in the Highwind(lv. 9) Gummi Ship with Sora driving like a drunken maniac in the bowels of the Universe with Dimitri and Riku at the turrets, blasting at an army of Heartless ships behind them...

Sora: Hold on guys, were almost at Radiant Garden!

Riku: These guys just keep coming!

Dimitri: I think...I'm going...to barf...

Kairi: Were almost there, ten seconds till contact!

10...

9...

8...

Sora:I SEE THE GATE!

7...

6...

5...

Riku: We can't take another hit!

4...

3...

2...

Sora: Just a little more!

1...

A bright light engulfed the Gummi Ship as the group entered the key-shaped door to Hollow Bastion, now known as Radiant Garden. Meanwhile, inside the World itself, a large gate opened up as everyone stepped through, with Dimitri rushing to the nearest garbage can he could find...

Kairi: I feel bad for him...

Sora: He'll be fine...I hope...

Riku: Didn't he have your Mom's sushi casserole before we left the Islands?

Sora: Yep...(shudders)

Kairi: I'm gonna go see if he's ok...EEEEKKKKKK!

Sora & Riku: What is it Kairi?

Kairi: Heartless!

Kairi drew her Oathkeeper and quickly pointed to a multitude of Shadow Heartless that had just spawned around them. Everyone nodded and everyone drew their weapons. At once, King Mickey cut through the circle with his Alexander Keyblade and ran off, telling everyone to go and help the townspeople and find Leon, while he went and searched for the source.

Sora: You got it! Ready guys?

Donald & Goofy: Ready Sora!

Sora: MASTER!

Sora's outfit began to radiate with a powerful yellow battle aura as his clothes changed to a black a yellow color, while Donald and Goofy disappeared. In his right hand, Sora held Oblivion(I don't know why, but I just love that Keyblade) while at the left was the Oathkeeper, floating telekinetically in his opened hand. Sora took on a battle stance and unleashed an Explosion of supercharged energy, destroying all ofthe Heartlessalmost instantly.

Master Sora: I'll go and help the townspeople, you guys find Leon and the rest of the Restoration Committee, they'll know what to do.

Kairi: What about Dimi...

Dimitri: TAKE THIS!

Everyone dashed for the steps and saw Dimitri using both of his Keyblades to rip through no more than twenty NeoShadows that occupied the Marketplace, parrying and dodging every attack. Riku and Kairi rushed in to help and after a few minutes of continuous Heartless, Dimitri, Riku, Kairi where the only ones left standing with not a scratch on any of them.

Dimitri: Thanks for the help...where should we find Le...

Leon: RENZOZUKEN!

Dimitri: I take it that must be him...

Riku: Correct, and it sounds like Yuffie, Aerith and Cid are with them.

Dimitri: Who're they...?

Riku & Kairi: Our friends.

Dimitri: Then what're we waiting for! Let's go!

The new party followed the sounds of battle to the Restoration Committee home base where they found Leon, Cid, and Yuffie defending Aeris from a bunch of corrupted Nobodies while she acted as their healer. Despite this, they didn't look like they were winning...

Dimitri: It's those monsters Yen Sid was talking about, the infusion of Heartless and Nobodies!

Kairi: We've got to help them.

Dimitri: Riku!

Riku: I'm ready!

Dimitri: VALOR!

Riku once more disappeared into particles of light as Dimitri's outfit turned into the familiar angelic white color. Dimitri summoned Way to Dawn and Oblivion and rushed into the fray while Kairi dashed over to Aerith and began to help her heal and cast offensive magic on the Heartless.

Leon: Who are you?

Dimitri: That isn't important, let's just take care of these monsters!

Leon: Can I trust you...?

Dimitri: That's up to you...

Meanwhile...

Sora, who had just finished evacuating the town, had found King Mickey locked in a one-on-one duel with the Hooded Man in The Dark Depths...

Master Sora: King Mickey!

Mickey: No, stay back, he's no ordinary enemy!

Mickey, who had broke his attention to warn Sora was instantly blown back by a powerful Dark Aura. Shaken by this reaction, Master Sora split into just Sora, Donald, and Goofy as they rushed over to the King's aid.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy: King!

Mickey: Don't worry about me fellas, you need to catch him!

Hooded Man: I needn't linger here any longer, I've got plenty of Hearts already to go around, but just so you've been working so hard to stop my corrupted Nobodies, here's a little gift...

The Hooded Man snapped his fingers and an enormous black and white Dragon Nobody rose from the depths of Maleficent's former castle. Huge chains ensnared it's massive body and wings, preventing any means of flight. Spotting it's prey, the dragon let out a terrifying roar and lunged it's neck towards Sora, intending to snap him up with it's massive jaws.

Sora: Were in trouble...

* * *

Part one of this chapter is finished(I meant to post it yesterday but for some reason thedocument managerwouldn't process) Anyways, R & R people(NO FLAMES) and look out for Part 2 sometime today. 


	6. Chapter 5: Heartless Alert, Part 2

**KeyofOblivion: Hello once more fellow writers. First off, sorry for the wait for my next chapter(I didn't have any ideas until today so I whipped this us, and then I could gte onto Fanfic for some reason so), but I hope you enjoy it and OMFG, ATTENTION ALL FANS...CLOUD MAKES A GUEST APPEARANCE!**

**Cloud: Whaddya' mean "guest appearance", I've been included in all three Kingdom Hearts games as a big-time character, final fantasy fans around the world could be heard screaming when they saw me!**

**KeyofOblivion: Ya, including all of these rabid fangirls I just released.**

**Cloud: What...**

**Fangirls(foaming at the mouth): CLOUD, LET'S GLOMP HIM!**

**Cloud(whips out Buster Sword and starts to defend against the oncoming horde of fangirls: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...SO...MUCH...GLOMPING!**

**Dimitri: No fangirls where harmed in the making of this short piece of random crap...**

**KeyofOblivion: And now, ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**Heartless Alert: Part 2**

Picking from where we last left off, Our heroes had arrived in Hollow Bastion just in time to witness the town being attacked by Corrupted Nobodies. Being the good-natured group that they are, our group split into two teams (Dimitri, Riku, and Kairi Sora, Donald, and Goofy). While Dimitri and his team where out helping Leon as well as the rest of the Restoration Committee, Sora, Donald, and Goofy has just found the mystery man and were about to attack just as he summoned an enormous Twilight Dragon and dissappeared, leaving them to be devoured by the beast...

Sora: Were in trouble...

The Dragon let out a mighty roar and lunged it's neck, aiming to strike Sora and his group as they where to paralyzed with fear to move. As the Dragon came closer to it's target, it suddenly let out a roar of pain as a Buster Sword had been plunged into it's back along with a certain spikey-haired warrior pushing it deeper into his enemy's body.

Sora, Donald, Goofy: Cloud!

Cloud: Run!

Sora: But why...

Cloud: I said run!

Sora gave a regretful look and carried Mickey on his back while Doanld and Goofy followed close behind as they headed back along the Ravine Trail. Suddenly, Sora stopped and set Mickey gently against a nearby wall.

Sora: Donald, Goofy, take the King and go and find Dimitri, I'm going back to help Cloud!

Goofy: Gawrsh Sora, but I thought Cloud sa...

Sora: I can't just leave him!

Mickey: Sora...

Sora: King Mickey...

Mickey: If you must, go and help Cloud, he is your friend after all

Sora: Don't move, you'll...!

Mickey: I'm fine, but listen...remember that all of the corrupted Nobodies, including that Dragon, are nonexistent beings now contaminated with Darkness and therefore cannot truly be defeated, although...

Sora: Although...

Mickey: They can be purged of the powers of Darkness if you and Dimitri destroy where they come together as one and then Seal it like you would with a Keyhole. This will make the Dragon vulnerable and you will defeat it. If you succeed, all of the Nobodies in this world will fall. For now, hold off the Dragon until Dimitri get's here.

Sora: Got it!

With that, Sora rushed back to the Dark depths with his Keyblade ready, while Donald Goofy, and the King(who had just been healed with a Hi- Potion; why didn't I think of that before, LOL!), ran into town to find Dimitri and the gang locked in combat with Nobodies.

Dimitri: Where's Sora!

Kairi: Is he alright?

Mickey: He went back to help Cloud defeat the Dragon.

Aerith, Yuffie, Leon: Cloud!

Mickey: He told me to go and get you Dimitri, he needs the Second Keyblader.

Dimitri: Okay, I'll head down...Riku, Kairi, stay here and help the King get to the Gummi Ship, you'll be safe there.

Riku: But what about you.

Kairi: We can't just leave you!

Dimitri: Who said anything about blasting off without me or Sora, I meant just goto the ship and get inside so the Nobodies can't get to you...

Riku & Kairi: Got it!

Dimitri ran towards the Dark Depth, avoiding any of the Nobodies along the way until he reached Sora and Cloud struggling to kill the Dragon.

Sora: Dimitri!

Dimitri: Am I too late?

Cloud: Whose he...?

Dimitri: We'll take care of the introductions later...

Sora: Let's go!

**BATTLE STATS**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TWILIGHT DRAGON

HP: UNKNOWN

SORA

HP: 1350

DIMITRI

HP: 1500

CLOUD

HP: 1400

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BATTLE START!

Dimitri started off the fight by casting Aero on the entire party while Sora high jumped onto the Dragon's back and began to attack the base of the neck. Cloud's demon wing materialized and he flew up and began to rapidly slash it's head. Dimitri jumped up and used Ragnarok on the main body. Despite their efforts, nothing seemed to be working...

Dimitri: What the hell...nothing works

Sora: So what do we do...

Sora suddenly remembered what the King had said earlier and excitedly shouted...

Sora: The King!

Dimitri & Cloud: What about him...?

Sora: He said that you and me have to observe the Dragon and expose it's weakness and then Seal it to defeat it. I think what he meant was that we're supposed to look for "where both are joined as one" and attack "it" in order to Seal this thing.

Dimitri: What did he me...

Sora & Dimitri: The Crest!

All three of them looked up and saw the merged crests of the Heartless and Nobody at the center of the Dragon's chest as a confident smile flashed on Sora's face.

**TEAM ATTACK!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KNIGHTS OF ROUND**

All three of them dashed with purely inhuman speed to three different directions while leaving a trail of light. These lights then merged into a triangle surrounding the Dragon as Sora, Dimitri, and Cloud all ran up the cliff-side, and then pushing off like the ricochet of a bullet towards the dragon's crest. Each of their weapons connected cleanly with their target, Sora and Cloud both piercing straight through with Dimitri finishing up with both of his Keyblades slicing in a X-style fashion. This attack continued two more times with Sora and Cloud both ending the attack. At once, the Twilight Dragon froze in place as a Keyhole appeared on it's forehead. The world around both Keyblades dissolved as Light engulfed them and the Dragon. Both Keybladers raised their Keyblades as a beam of light shot out and struck the Keyhole, followed with the familiar sound a door locking. The Dragon, unfrozen now, let out one last roar as it dissolved into particles of energy until not a single trace remained...

In unison of it's roar, every Nobody in Hollow Bastion let out a piercing scream and dissolved into light as well. Kairi glanced up to spot the victors walking into the gates to town just as the sun was setting.

Kairi: They won...

Everyone else: what?

Kairi: THEY WON!

Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey dashed towards our two heroes to greet them and congratulate them on victory and a celebration was held deep into the night, but one remained away from the festivities. Cloud leaned against a nearby wall with his head sunk down, thinking...until a certain girl in pink came up to him, smiling...

Aerith: Your back...

Cloud: Am...I forgiven...

Aerith: You don't need to be...

Cloud: I...just wanted to make sure...

Aerith: As I said...there is nothing that you need to be forgiven for, now, don't act so "lone wolf" and come...

: Why are you acting like this, you won didn't you

Cloud: Tifa...

Cloud looked up just as a raven-haired girl walked over to him, also smiling...

Cloud: I just...

Tifa: Like Aerith said, stop that loner bit a come celebrate!

Cloud: Aerith...Tifa...my friends...

Aerith & Tifa: That's right!

Cloud: Okay...

Cloud took his friend's hands and walked over to join in on the celebration and for the first time in his life, he smiled for everyone, as the pale light of the moon reflected the shine of a silvery tear of final peace and happiness that had fallen from his face...

* * *

Nothing more to say except R&R and NO FLAMES OR I'LL SEND MY TWILIGHT DRAGON AFTER YOU! 

- KeyofOblivion


	7. Extra Extra!

**Super Extra Special Bonus Chapter**

**Decisions Decisions**

KeyofOblivion: Okay Sports...ahem...KH Fans. First off, I want to thank all the you, readers and reviewers for choosing this story to read. I know it's a bit...what's the word..I don't know the word... of me to make a big deal out of this but I need your help. I'm in a bit of a pickle on a few things and I want YOU..not me...You, to decide in your reviews what to choose. I have laid out a fewthings which may not seem important but need help deciding on so read'em up and tell me what you think best.

1. Please, Please, Please give me SOME ideas on worlds to choose, I have writers block and can't decide except on Lion King 2 and Pirates of the Carribbian: Dead Man's Chest. Any and all worldare accepted and will be used but once I have enough, no more will be taken BUT fear not, for after I've finished this fic, I will start a sequel to it and use the extras, so again fear not.

2. For the Lion King 2(after I find out what happens) I will be using Sora, Donald, and Goofy's animal forms of the Lion, The bird, and the Turtle...whatever but I need your help with Kairi, Riku, and Dimitri especially. Here's what I've come up with so far:

Riku and Kairi: Lions, Lion Cub(most likely Kairi will be a red cub like Sora, and Riku will be a bigger like Simba was when he was teen or whatever. If you have any more animal suggestions for these two also tell me.

Dimitri: This is a biggie since he's a new character and all and I have some interesting plans for him. He will be a platinum furred lion like Riku will be silver, or maybe a cheetah of the same color. What I ant to do is far from the African Savannah theme but I think it would sound cool as well as the "inner animal" of who he is. Get ready to meet Dimitri as a totally awesome, platinum-furred wolf. Though his form will allow him to use only one Keyblade, his abilities will include the ability to dash like the rest of the group as well as instead of using Proud Roar and other lion-based attacks like Sora and Kairi can in unison with Simba, his attacks will be related to the wolf or cheetah depending on which you'll like more, but like I said, it all depends.

3. Least but not last, we ALL know Sephiroth and Cloud disappeared without a trace if you beat him in KH2(sorry if it's a spoiler folks). But I've had Cloud come back, then does this mean...OMFG, will the One-Winged Angel return, or will he pass the torch to his remnant Kadaj or Kadaj with Loz and Yazoo. It's up to you, ladies have a good say in this. If you want, they can play a more significant role to the main story instead of just extra bosses. Who knows, I have a plot where they try to find a way to bring good ol' Sephi back, but like I have said, I need to know if you guys have anything to contribute.

That's all for this bonus shtuff, but catch the next time when it's time for you...the audience, to help me make this fanfic be the best that it can be. Good night folks...

- KeyofOblivion


	8. Chapter 7: Showdown At Twilight, Part 1

**Hello, Hello, Hello everyone!**

**My God have I been lazy, I'm sorry for the wait, please forgive me. First off I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. By the way, if you've ever played the Legend of Dragoon, then in this chapter, a very spcial character from the game makes a cameo appearance as a younger version of himself.**

**One other thing I've been forgetting to put in my fic is the copyright so, here it goes: All characters, places, and random stuff in Kingdom Heart belongs to their respective owners except for Dimitri and my world: Moon City**

**Enjoy,**

**- KeyofOblivion**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Showdown At Twilight**

**Part 1**

After our heroes had liberated Hollow Bastion from the Darkness, they were honored with a celebration that went deep into the night. We now find everyone all bundled up at the local Inn, still sleeping as it was only still early in the morning, but unlike the others, Dimitri was the first to wake up. After dressing himself and fixing his bed(as custom to show the Innkeeper appreciation), he crept downstairs and out the door, running as fast as he could towards the Dark Depths. Unbeknownst to him however, Leon was at the nearby wall...thinking as usual, until the sounds of his steps had grabbed his attention. Fast-forwarding to an hour later, Sora woke up, his spiky hair messed up(can you imagine that!) and his eyes still tired. After also dressing himself in his usual black attire, The others woke up with a start just in time for breakfast. While at the table, Sora finally realized Dimitri was missing and bought it up...

Sora: Hey, has anyone seen Dimitri?

Riku: His clothes were gone and his bed was made when I checked...

Kairi: He probably just went into town for a bit, which reminds me, we need to stock up on supplies. Hey, that's what we'll do, Sora, you go and find Dimitri and me and Riku'll will go shopping for supplies for our journey.

Riku: I do want to check out the accessory shop...

Sora: Okay, I'll go find Leon and the Committee, they'll know where he ran off too.

And with that, everyone departed off after breakfast. While Riku and Kairi were out shopping...

Kairi: Let's see...10 Potions, 10 Super Potions, 10 Tents(how they carry those I'll never knowO.O), 6 Mage Earrings, 5 Mythril Bangles...

Riku: check, check, check...

This could take awhile...anyway, Sora, after consulting with Leon, found out Dimitri went to the Dark Depths in quite a hurry, he was hot on the trail. On the way out of town however, he spotted Dimitri walking towards the town...

Sora: Yo Dimitri, where have you been?

Dimitri: Oh nothing...just training...it's not important, but where are the others?

Sora: They're out shopping so we should head for the Gummy Ship and wait.

Dimitri: Good idea.

And so, after everyone else assembled at the Gummi Ship, they blasted off...this time however Dimitri was the one to pilot since anytime Sora was allowed to drive, he usually couldn't resist doing a bunch of flips and such during the flight(which I'm too lazy to post this time). After a flight, while they didn't encounter Heartless...

Sora: Sure is quiet today...

Riku: Yep...

Sora: Too quiet...

Riku:whacks Sora with a paper fan Don't jinx it!

Sora: sorry...

After several tiny bits of conversation, they finally reached Twilight Town and walked through the town gates. As they walked in however, something in Sora stirred, only noticed by him and Kairi.

Sora: Roxas...

Kairi: I think...He's glad to be back.

Sora: Yeah...

Heiner: HEYYYYY!

Sora: Heiner, is that you!

Heiner: Hey Sora, how've you been. I see Kairi's here with you too.

Kairi: Hi Heiner, where's Pence and Ollette?

Heiner: Back at The Usual Spot, c'mon, boy will they be happy to see you!

Sora: Oh wait, Heiner, there's a couple of friends I want you to me..

Heiner: Wait till we get back.

And so, Sora and Kairi ran off with Heiner, with Riku and Dimitri tagging along. After a few twists and turns here and there, the group finally reached the Usual Spot.

Sora: Hey Pence, Ollette!

Pence & Ollette: Sora, Kairi, welcome back!

Kairi: How have you guys been?

Pence: Fine if you count the fact Summer's almost over...

Ollette: That's right, we still haven't done our project. Were dead unless we think of something...

Sora: Good luck on that, oh by the way, there's two people I'd like you to meet...

Sora glanced around and found Riku relaxing on the sofa, reading a book he had found, while Dimitri was leaning against the nearby wall, his head cast down in thought...

Sora: Okaypoints to Riku, this is my other best friend Riku...

Riku: Hello...

Ollettegiggles: I like your hair.

Riku: Ummm...thanks...O.O

Sora: And this is Dimitri...

Dimitri: ...

Kairi: Go on, don't be shy...

Dimitri: ...hi...

Sora: So, guys, now that were here, and there isn't any Heartless activity...what should we do...?

Heiner: That's what I was going to ask you guys, there's a Struggle Tournament today and since you showed up, maybe you guys could have a go. So, whaddya' say?

Sora: I don't know, we should get going soon...

Dimitri: Sora, This tournament sounds like the perfect opportunity to brush up on our skills, and since most of the fighters are from other worlds, we may be able to find some information about #14...

Sorathinking: He just won a fight against a dragon..and he needs to practice...scary...O.O...

Riku: You have a point Dimitri...

Sora: Okay then it's settled...we'll participate...

Heiner: It's about to start so hurry down by the Sandlot, but watch out for Seifer...I don't think I need to tell you why...

Dimitri: Whose Seifer...?

Sora: The biggest jerk in the universe...

Dimitri: If that's so...then I look forward to a match with him...

Sora, Riku, Dimitri, and Heiner hurried down to the Sandlot and made it just in time to sign up and receive their Struggle swords. As soon as they were ready, they went up to the promoter and listened to the rules. After 5 minutes of extreme boredom, the gong sounded and Sora and Heiner were the first two fighters, while Riku and Dimitri remained at the sidelines on the benches with the other fighters...

Riku: There are a lot more kids than Sora had told me...

Indeed it was true, young fighters from 13 to 19 all came from different Worlds. Some were dressed in old fashioned clothes, some were dressed in ordinary street clothes, this one kid with blonde hair even had a yellow monkey tail!

Dimitri: Sure is a...unique gathering...

Voice: Is this seat taken...

Dimitri: hmm...

Dimitri and Riku looked up to see a tall young man, about 18 or so, standing in front of them. What made Riku gasp, was the fact that he looked almost like an exact human clone of Dimitri. He was dressed in a black leather vest along with a pair of gauntlets on his hands, leather pants tucked into knee-high boots(also black...duh). What was even stranger was the fact that he too had short, platinum hair...Despite Riku's confusion, Dimitri calmly looked up at the stranger and moved to the side, gesturing for him to take a seat...

Mystery Fighter: Thanks...the names Lloyd by the way...

Dimitri: Pleased to meet you Lloyd, I'm Dimitri, and this is Riku...

Riku: Hi...

Riku moved over a bit towards Dimitri and began to whisper in his ear...

Riku: Umm...Dimitri, do you notice that...

Dimitri: He looks just like me...what a coincidence...

Riku: Did you ever meet him before...?

Dimitri: ...No...--

Just then, another Gong sounded as Sora and Heiner walked back in, Sora had apparently won the match. As soon as they took a seat, a voice rang out..

Promoter: Our next two matches are...Dimitri vs. Lloyd and Riku vs. Seifer!

The crowd went wild as the four fighters divided into two sets and climbed up on separate stages.

Match 1

Seifer: Nice haircut, loser!

Riku: Big talkers are usually weak...

Match 2

Lloyd:raises sword Do your best...

Dimitri: ...same for you...

And at the sound of the gong, the fights began!

To Be Continued...

* * *

I know, Iknow, another 2-parter, but I promise to make it good. R&R and NO FLAMES(sorry, but it's a thing i have to make sure of)

- KeyofOblivion


	9. Chapter 8: Showdown at Twilight, Part 2

**I promised to make this chapter good, and I hope you think so folks. This is the longest chapter so far(10 pages to be exact!) I hope though that this isn't too descriptive(if that's possible!...is it?) Anyways, enjoy**

**- KeyofOblivion

* * *

**

Chapter 8

**Showdown At Twilight**

**Part 2**

When we last left our group, Seifer was about to have his ass handed too him by Riku, while our two favorite platinum-haired men..er..boys...um..whatever...(if you didn't read the last chapter, which you probably did, they are Dimitri and Lloyd). Anyway, at the sound of the battle gong, all four fighters charged at their opponents...

Riku was having no problem at Seifer tried as hard as he could to find an open spot...in fact, Riku was practically bored with blocking until HE discovered Seifer's blind point and swung with all his strength, causing a geyser of red spheres to explode. Since that blow was so strong, Seifer stumbled back, temporarily unconscious, while Riku hurriedly grabbed all of the orbs and closed in to take another strike to finish the job, but Unfortunately, Seifer managed to recover quickly enough to block...

Seifer: You won't beat me so easily!

With that, Seifer took a few open strikes at Riku and recovered some of his lost points. Riku said nothing and readied his sword as Seifer ran in for a powerful horizontal slash. Riku concentrated and as Seifer was about to make contact, Riku brought his sword from the side and struck Seifer(in the way a samurai would do it), finishing the battle by loss of all of Seifer's 200 point orbs. As the gong sounded, the Sora and Kairi, along with Hayner, Pence, and Olette went wild with the crowd as Rai and Fuu grabbed Seifer and helped him off the stage, with Vivi tagging from behind...

Rai: He won't be so lucky next time ya' know...

Fuu: Total Annihilation...

Vivi: Will you be alright Master Seifer...?

Meanwhile...Dimitri was having a bit more trouble with Lloyd. Somehow, Lloyd was moving as inhumanly fast as he was as they both were locked in matched combat, both of them either dodging or blocking each-other's attempts at a strike. In fact, all this w as taking place at such great speeds, that both Dimitri and Lloyd were leaving at least 2 incarnations(Note: If you don't know what an incarnation is, it's an afterimage, which is what happens if someone were to move at greater speeds than time/reality could handle, at least, that's what I think and/or know, meaning a transparent ghost or image that "replays" running, slashing, etc. at least 3-5 seconds before) behind them. At last, they broke apart and landed at opposite sides of the stage.

Dimitri: What swordsmanship! I've never met another who can actually block my every move, none the less move as fast as me!

Lloyd: Speak for yourself...your no ordinary swordsman yourself...

Dimitri: If we continue like this, this fight will do no more than drag on forever...why don't we finish this...

Lloyd: I agree...ready or not!

Dimitri: Here...!

Lloyd: I...!

Dimitri & Lloyd: Go!

Dimitri and Lloyd charged with both of their swords poised and ready to strike at contact. As soon as they came close enough, both of them began to skillfully strike and block each other even faster than before. A few more moments of heated combat, and both fighters struck at opposite sides as they disappeared and reappeared a few feet away, facing away from each-other. A split-second later, Lloyd's eyes widened in shock as he fell to the ground, half shaken and half unconscious.

Promoter: And the winner is...Dimitri!

As soon as he fell down, Lloyd got back up, brushed his hair aside, and walked over to Dimitri. Extending a hand, he gestured Dimitri to shake in good sportsmanship, while actually smiling...

Lloyd: Good fight...I never knew anyone who could fight like that, let alone move that fast...

Dimitri: This game of fate will surely play out for us to meet again...when that day will come...let's have a rematch...but none of this child's play...let's go all out...

Lloyd: I look forward to that day, until then...good luck with the rest of the tournament...

Lloyd walked off to the side-lines to watch and for the rest of of the tournament, Sora, Riku, and Dimitri dominated every opponent they faced until eventually Riku had enough of the excitement and decided to take third place. That left only two fighters left as the Promoter's voice announced...

Promoter: And now folks, the moment you've been waiting for...The championship match of Sora vs. Dimitri!

The crowd went nuts as both fighters went up on the stage and faced each other, ready to start the final match and the sound of that ever familiar gong...

Sora: I won't hold back, so be ready Dimitri!

Dimitri: Let's see how strong the Keyblade Master really is...

Both Sora and Dimitri ran at full speed, ready to strike. Before they could actually make contact however, a familiar red and black claymore shot from the sky and as it planted itself in the ground, the stage was split in half with the sound of cold steel to fragile wood. Dimitri's eyes widened as he recognized it and angrily threw aside his Struggle sword, summoning both of his Keyblades...

Dimitri(shouting): Come out! I know you're there you cur!

Sora: That can't be...

Before Sora could finish, the ground began to violently shake as corrupted Nobodies began to appear all around the town. The crowd began to wildly panic as many of them were being attacked and transformed into darkness very quickly. Riku, and Kairi, along with Donald and Goofy got up and pulled out their weapons. Lloyd stood up calmly as a bright flash of light emanated from his hands, expelling a whole bunch of nearby Heartless. When the light faded, what looked like a dragon's head with a glowing blade in the shape of flames pouring out of it's mouth now covered the entire lower area of Lloyd's left arm.

Riku: What is...

Lloyd: A weapon called the Dragon Buster...but never mind that...we've got to evacuate the town...

Riku: Right...okay...SORA, DIMITRI, WERE GOING TO GO AND GET THE PEOPLE TO SAFETY, THINK YOU CAN HANDLE THE LEADER?

No answer came as a large invisible barrier blocked all exits just as Riku and the others escaped, leaving Sora trapped within an invisible cage and Dimitri alone with what looked like a puddle of Darkness rising up into the shape of a man...

Mystery Man: It's been awhile...I was sure my Dragon would've killed you...

Dimitri: Enough games, who are you?

Mystery Man: I guess I cannot hide my face any longer...

The Hooded Man lifted the hood from his head, revealing the face of someone probably in their early 20's or so. Thick, thorn-like hair the color of pure snow fell down to his heels, bound by a set of five braids. His eyes were slitted and feral, telling of a violent thirst for blood. As if being "gentlemanly", the man took a bow and introduced himself...

Armol'x: Pleased to meet you, I am #14 of the Organization, you may call me Armol'x(pronounced Ar-mol-ix).

Dimitri: Enough talk! Let's Finish What we started in Moon City!

Armol'x: Shall I have to punish you again...

Dimitri: I SAID SHUT UP!

Dimitri charged at full speed with his Keyblades raised behind him just as Sora summoned his Kingdom Key. Armol'x stood calm and focused as his claymore jerked a bit and then flew from the ground into his hand, just in time to block Dimitri's oncoming strike. Dimitri didn't seem to care and continued to wildly pound away with his Keyblades at with great speed as Armol'x blocked each hit.. Sora only stood as he knew what was happening..Dimitri had once again gone Berserk...

Sora: Dimitri, stop!

Dimitri: DIE!

Armol'x: Such rage...such a lust for blood...your heart is filled to the brim with darkness...and yet you were chosen to be the Second Key...no matter...I will finish you off once and for all...

Armol'x blocked a few more strikes from the enraged Dimitri until he used his sword and repulsed Dimitri's Keyblade out of his hand while sending him flying towards the wall, weakened from the impact. Bruised and beaten, Dimitri lay against the wall, gasping for breath as he slowly lifted up his head to see Armol'x standing right in front of him with a hand outstretched...gathering energy for a final Dark Aura attack...

Dimitri: Why...

Armol'x: Next to me...Xemnas was nothing...good bye...

Sora: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Armol'x laughed insanely and fired the blast but as if triggered by Sora's screaming...Dimitri's outfit began to glow brightly and he stood up, reflecting the Dark Aura right back at Armol'x, pushing him back a few feet. Dimitri stood up, awe-struck as he rose a few yards off the ground and began to glow brighter...

Armol'x: What...is this power...

Dimitri: What's...happening...

Answering his question, his outfit shined brighter and brighter until at last, Sora had to squint his eyes as he could make out just what WAS happening. Dimitri's outfit seemed to shatter like glass into millions of black and white fragments and began to rapidly spin around his body until his form was lost in the "tornado". A few seconds later, the tornado exploded and down floated the form of Dimitri totally enveloped in white flames. As soon as he touched the ground, the flames died out and there stood a still awe-stricken Dimitri, though his outfit had once more undergone a change that was way to confusing to be real.

Sora: Awesome...

Armol'x: No...he can't be...a Keyblade Knight?

Dimitri: I guess...when they said "latest design"..they meant it...

Dimitri's eyes moved up and down as he scanned on his NEW outfit. To start off, covering all of Dimitri's lithe body was what appeared to be some sort of black body-suit(it even had a zipper and collar around his neck. Now when it's called a body-suit, it perfectly outlined and covered the shape of his entire body(meaning it also covered his hands and feet, though it even had a pair of built-in soles and appeared like a pair of boots, though it wasn't TOO tight, but comfortable to say at the least. Overtop of this suit, Dimitri's body was encased in another suit, this time of hardened leather armor, somewhat like his first suit, but it wasn't bulky like most armor and instead comfortably wrapped his body. This armor wasn't made of separate plates, oh no, it was one whole article of armor. He still retained some of the features of his previous outfit though. A belt still wrapped his waist, fitting through several loops forming a circle, much like his pants did. Two more belts formed an X shape on his chest, and four more wrapped around both of his lower arms. Still two more belts where even wrapped around separately on his wrists and ankles. He had no more jacket, but a black hood still came from below the front of his neck, around the top of his shoulder, and onto the top of his back. Steel knuckles and talons decorated his gauntlets, probably just for show but still looked like they could be used. Last but certainly not least, white flame designs appeared on his upper back as well as on his knees and elbows. Breaking away from his amazement, Dimitri suddenly noticed Armol'x was recovering from the Dark Aura and put his hands behind his back, resummoning Oblivion and Angelo.

Armol'x: Impressive...

Dimitri: Hmm...?

Armol'x: I did not expect that YOU were a Knight...but it doesn't matter, This world will be gone soon...better hurry if you want to save your friends...

Armol'x glared evilly and snapped his fingers. In an instant, he disappeared into a Dark Portal as a bunch of corrupted Nobodies appeared and circled Dimitri. Fortunately, the barrier previously blocking the exits and Sora were broken and he ran up onto the stage and alongside of Dimitri...

Sora: You ready?

Dimitri: Ready than I'll ever be...

To Be Continued...

* * *

I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know I said it was gonna be only two parts long, but I didn't really want to write this chapter any longer. Please, please, please don't hate me for giving Dimitri ANOTHER outfit change but listen up. I've decided that since his outfit is magic, that it will change appearance as he grows stronger, while giving him access to more of his inner powers(you'll see what I mean in another chapter). This change isn't a a Drive transformation because he doesn't fuse with anyone, though he can still fuse with Riku(and Kairi soon enough. I also think leather to leather armor, is even cooler don't you. Another is that yes, he willundergo anotherupgrade for the last time, but that's not until much later in the story.That's all I have to say...I think..except for R&R and no Flames at all...even if the way I described his transformation was wierd. Bye for now 

-KeyofOblivion


End file.
